


More than just friends

by Animez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Third Year Kozume Kenma, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez
Summary: Kuroo is in his first year of university and Kenma in his third year in high school.It's weird to be alone suddenly when they always had each other around. Both realize through the distance that they're not just missing a friend...Small fluffy get together story
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, hello to my first Haikyuu fanfic! I hope you guys will like it because writing it was super fan. I'm also writing on other stories which will be a lot longer but they will probably need more time.   
> I'm also apologizing beforehand that my grammar is probably not the best (english is my second language) and I hope it doesn't make the reading difficult or unpleasant.   
> So I hope you have fun reading this two chapter :)

„I think I'm in love with Kuro”

A car crashed into a wall and a scream echoed through his room. “You...what?” Shouyo asked loudly, gazing him with wide eyes. “I'm in love with Kuro”, Kenma repeated, hiding his face behind his ombré hair. “um how do you know?”, Hinata asked, quieter this time. He sat down his game and mumbled: “I miss him” “Why does that mean that you are in love with him? I mean isn't that normal for childhood friends?”

Honestly, Kenma had thought that at first too. He couldn't even think about a time without Kuroo. They shared everything, they met daily and they didn't even had any kind of physical barrier. And he couldn't have thought how much he would miss his friend. Miss their daily conversation, Kuros science facts or jokes. Or miss it how they were kind of cuddling when Kuro read and Kenma played games while splayed out on him. But what made him finally realise the fact that he was in love with him was when Kuro had told him about on of his hook ups and all Kenma could feel was this sick feeling in his stomach and the pain in his heart.

“Maybe” Kenma finally shrugged. “But I guess I just know” “Are you going to confess?” Shouyo asked curiously. He wanted to. He didn't want to share Kuroo anymore. He wants to be the one in Kuroos stories. “I don't know. I don't want to unless I now how he feels” “Yeah, that makes sense. But how will you know if you don't confess first?” At that Kenma smiled honestly at his friend. “I'll know the minute I see him”

* * *

“Bro, I think I'm in love with Kenma” Bokuto Koutarou, best bro of Kuroo Tetsurou, raised his eyebrows at his bro. “Oho? Congratulations” Kuroo groaned. “There is nothing to congratulate. He is my best friend, I can't be in love with him” “Why not? You are more than best friends so maybe he feels the same way”

Bokuto was right. Kuroo and Kenma have always been more than just friends. Friends was just not enough to describe what they were. Just platonic of course. But even though some part of Kuroo wanted to stay the way they are he also wanted to do more. To touch him, to kiss him and to make love to him. And he wasn't sure Kenma wanted to do that even _if_ he felt the same. And probably he didn't felt the same way. He had never been interested in love or relationships.

“I'm not sure he does”, Kuroo confessed to his friend and groaned out of frustration. “So ask him”, Bokuto said if it was the easiest thing in the world. “It isn't that easy bro” But he wished it was. “Why not?” Bokuto continued the discussion with a questioning look on his face. “Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he wouldn't change anything in your friendship because he wouldn't care.” “I'm not sure if that assures me or makes things worse” Kuroo said with a sad smile.

“That's the scenario if he doesn't feel the same. Which is unlikely. Honestly, I think he'll return your feelings”

“We will see”, he sighed and let himself fall down on the couch. “When are you going back home?” “Next week” “Are you meeting up with Kenma?” “Of course I am” Bokuto laughed at that. “Just tell him than. It's better than keeping it locked up” Kuroo buried himself deeper in the sofa and whispered: “We will see”


	2. Getting together

Kenma was nervous. Kuroo was coming home for the weekend and he honestly didn't know how to react to him. Besides their unusual closeness in comparison to other friendships love was a total different matter. He stood in front of his window starring down on the street and waiting for a familiar silhouette, his thoughts running wild. Could he go on like nothing happened? Could he lie to his best friend? Could he pretend that their closeness didn't affect him in any ways? And what if he confessed? What would Kuro do? Even though he was confident in front of Hinata about knowing the minute he saw him he wasn't so sure anymore. Why was he so nervous to see his best friend?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a person going down the street. He instantly knew it was Kuroo, so he ran downstairs, pulled some shoes on and ran outside. And then there he stood. With his normal bed hair, his relaxed pose and this cocky grin. And oh god had Kenma missed this. He didn't ran to him. He waited until his friend was in front of him stretched out his arms and then finally he could go right into his arms. Kuroo slung his arms around him and leaned his face into his hair. “I missed you”, he whispered against the top. Kenma nodded in agreement and buried himself deeper against the other. They stood there for a long time until Kuroo softly pushed him away. “Let's go inside, kitten. It's to warm out here” He grabbed his hands and pulled the smaller teen in the direction of his old house. Kuro never let go of his hand. Not when they were inside to greet Kuroos mother nor when they went upstairs to his old room.

And suddenly Kenma was 100 percent sure that Kuro felt the same way. It wasn't the first time they hold hands but Kenma just knew. He didn't act that much differently than normal but he recognised the softer gazes and touches and how he was trying to stand closer than usual. So when they were sitting on Kuroos old bed and the other teen was on his way to lay himself down to their usual position Kenma grabbed his shirt with a strong grip and pulled him back to him. Than he pressed his lips to the others. It was short, just a peek but it served its purpose.

When Kenma pulled away wide eyes looked at him. For a short second he thought that he had misinterpreted the others gestures. That he didn't knew the other one that well. But than Kuro grabbed his face and pulled it closer again. “I love you too”, he whispered and kissed Kenma. Kenmas heart went extremely light and he closed his eyes. Their kiss was soft, slow and full of love. Their mouths matched every motion until they broke away for air. Kuroo leaned his head against Kenmas their eyes never leaving each other. “Does that mean I can be your boyfriend?”, Kuro asked softly, tucking a lose ombré strand behind Kenmas ear. “I am yours if you are mine”, he whispered back and kissed him.

* * *

Kuroo was nervous. Really, Really nervous. Since the new part of their relationship Kenma and he had met a few times but never as long as he had wished. But now he was coming over for the weekend. To his flat. Alone. Without any parents or roommates. No one could interrupt anything. Okay, maybe Kuroo wasn't just nervous. Maybe he was a fucking emotional wreck.

While worrying he waited at the train station to pick his boyfriend up. Boyfriend... Kuroo couldn't grow tired of the sound of that. Couldn't grow tired of being in love with Kenma. Couldn't grow tired of Kenma himself.

The train arrived five minutes later than it was supposed to be and Kenma came out almost as the last person. “Hello Kitten”, Kuroo greeted him. They didn't hug but Kuroo grabbed the others hand and pulled him out of the station. Hands intertwined they made their way to Kuroos house.

They talked about the team, school, Kuroos university, Kenmas newest games. When they arrived they put Kenmas back into the bedroom and decided to watch a documentation before ordering some food. Sitting down on the couch they made their usual arrangements. Kuroo spread himself out first, bringing his long legs in a comfortable position and then Kenma lied down with his head on the other teens lap.

While the documentation was playing Kuro played with the others hair and softly stroking the strands. They were in the middle of the movie when Kenma entangled himself from him and pressed the pause button before turning to him. He raised a questioning brow. “I want to kiss you” “Since when do we ask?”, Kuro laughed and pointed him to come closer.

When their lips met for the first time it was slow and soft but with each kiss it got more heated, their tongues exploring each other, hands roaming over each other. Kenma was somehow sitting on his lap, bodies pressing together. Time didn't exist. It was just them two and at the same time it was enough and it wasn't. It was enough to be just this way feeling each other but Kuroos body wanted more. God, so much more. Because Kenma was intoxicating.

But was it what Kenma wanted? Not the kissing part because obviously he was into that but with what would follow after that? Did he wanted to have sex? So Kuroo pushed him lightly away his breath leaving unevenly. “What is wrong”, Kenma asked still on his lap. His voice wasn't its usual calm and bored tone but his breath was heavy and his eyes a bit unfocused. “I'm not sure if that is what you want”, Kuro said after they both calmed down their breathes. Kenma watched him curiously.

“I wasn't sure if you wanted to have sex you know”, Kuroo admitted quietly. Kenma took his hands. “Kuroo, I would have told you if that would be the case. Or I would stop you if I felt uncomfortable” “I know. I don't understand why I'm so insecure about this” A deep sigh left his mouth. Kenma squeezed his hands. “Will it help you if I say exactly what I want?”, he asked softly. “I think so”

Kenma nodded than he locked eyes with him. “I want to have sex. I want to have sex with you, Kuro.” “Really?” “Really.” “I-”, but Kuroo couldn't continue. How was he this fucking nervous? He had more experience than Kenma even though he also was still a virgin. But his heart beat so fast just in the thought of having sex with him. The thought of Kenma in his bed, naked and his whole concentration on him made his mind go crazy. So how could he suck so much in this?

“Tetsurou” “Yes?”, he squeaked completely thrown out of his wild mind. Kenmas golden eyes were staring at him intensively. “Do you want to sleep with me too?” Kuroos breath hitched but he knew his answer. “Yes. Definitly yes.” “Then ask me”, Kenma said. “What?” “Ask me to come to bed with you, Tetsurou”

With a last deep breath he locked all his nervous thoughts behind a door and took Kenmas hand. “Will you come to bed with me Kitten?” “Yes”, he breathed and with that Kuro pulled them up and leaded them to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for reading this short fic.
> 
> I'm open for any feedback :)


End file.
